1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to an information input system for allowing a user to input desired information into a terminal and a multifunctional button assembly used in the information input system
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, vehicle terminals as well as portable terminals have been widely used. For example, there are portable terminals such as PDAs, MP3 players and mobile phones and vehicle terminals such as telematics terminals.
The telematics terminals will now be described as a representative example. The terminal is generally configured to include a screen with a touch screen function such that a user can input information by touching the screen with a stylus pen or his/her finger. However, an additional input device is required to select a specific function of a terminal or input desired information into the terminal.
Since it is a general trend that the terminal becomes light, thin, short and compact, the size of a screen therein is also decreased. Therefore, it is very troublesome to press a keypad disposed on the relatively small screen with the stylus pen or user's finger to input the information into the terminal. A related art terminal so configured is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a front plate 1 defines a front appearance of a terminal. The front plate 1 includes a display unit 3. As shown in FIG. 1, a keypad is displayed on the display unit 3 such that a user can input characters into the terminal by pressing the displayed keypad with the stylus pen or his/her finger.
Further, a plurality of function keys 5 are arranged at positions adjacent to both lateral ends of the display unit 3 on the front plate 1. Each of the function keys 5 has a unique function that in turn can be selected and performed when the user presses the function key.
A jog button assembly 7 and a rotary button assembly 9 are also provided on the front plate 1. The jog button assembly 7 can select different functions according to a direction in which it is pressed. As shown in FIG. 1, four different functions can be selected according to four directions in which the jog button assembly can be pressed. The rotary button assembly 9 can be used to adjust, for example, the sound volume by its rotation.
As described above, the prior art terminal has various disadvantages. For example, in a case where a relatively small display unit 3 is used, it is difficult for a user to accurately press characters indicated on the display unit 3. Thus, the user may experience incorrect entries, delay and inconvenience. Further, since the jog button assembly and the rotary button assembly are separately installed on the front plate, the user must separately manipulate the respective button assemblies. In addition, where the jog button assembly and rotary button assembly are separately installed on the front plate, the size of the front plate is increased. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture a light, thin, small and compact terminal.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.